


Meet Me In The Dark

by Vixenfur



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Izumi Iori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nanase Riku, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Newly-appointed Ainana Police Officer Riku Nanase has a secret that he mustn't reveal- one that could get him fired.However, when his secret is discovered, the result is far more rewarding than he could have ever dreamed it would be.The Ainana Police event: filthily reimagined.





	Meet Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned

“Good morning!”

Walking down the sidewalk on a calm spring morning, a young, energetic police officer beamed at the kind old man from the croquette shop that hobbled past him. The man smiled and nodded to the young officer, who was obviously on one of his first patrols.

Beaming with pride, he nearly skipped down the street, his vibrant vermillion eyes sparkling with joy. His heart was light; today was a gorgeous day, and Ainana Town was peaceful. It was the best time for newly-appointed police officer Riku Nanase to adjust to his job with the Ainana Police Force.

The energetic young man caught sight of the shop manager from the dry cleaner’s holding a bag of groceries. He smiled sweetly at her and said, “Good morning!”

Riku sighed happily as he scanned over his surroundings. There was not a problem to be seen, and so there was nothing that Riku had to do to protect these people today. He took in a deep breath, smelling the lovely fragrance of blooming wildflowers. Lavender, peonies, daisies, and more sprouted from neatly-arranged flower pots on the windowsills of multiple homes and shops.

Riku was so engrossed with the simplistic, peaceful surroundings that he failed to smell one particular, sharp scent of a familiar detective. He managed to stop himself before bumping into the man, but he took a swift step back with a nervous laugh to create some space. A crisp whiff of alpha pheromones had Riku tensing, his face burning up as he peered at the steady, steel-gray gaze looking back at him.

“Nanase-san.” The man’s smooth, calm voice addressed him, and Riku willed his heart to slow. He couldn’t let his inner omega’s reactions rise to the surface; he was supposed to be a beta in the eyes of the public, after all. Yet despite his desire to keep his omega identity a secret, he found himself taking notice of Iori’s taller stature and how nicely the vest he wore fit around his torso. A beige coat fitted his shoulders nicely, accentuating their broad shape, and Riku held back a whimper as Iori continued. “Good work on your patrol.”

“Aah…!” Riku stammered unevenly, surprised at the sight of him so suddenly. “Detective Iceman! G-Good work out there today!” He immediately raised a hand to cover his mouth- the silly nickname that Iori’s older brother had told Riku about had slipped out at a bad time. Either way, Riku wanted to laugh, but he held himself together as Iori’s eyebrow twitched irritably.

“And I’ve told you before to stop using that name, didn’t I?” Iori said levely, narrowing his eyes at Riku with exasperation. Riku still wanted to laugh until Iori added sharply, “It’s an order from your superior.”

 _My superior… in more ways than one._ Riku swallowed as his heart began to race from the order, for his inner instincts were delighted to cower and obey his commands. A flush unwillingly rose to his face, making Riku’s voice slightly more soft and timid than usual. A shy expression crossed over Riku’s face and he shifted between his feet, experiencing a strange pull to… get down on his knees before the man. Riku cleared the thought quickly, yet his bashful flush didn’t fade away so easily.

“Y-Yes… I’m sorry, Detective Izumi…” Riku lowered his eyes in an act of submission, avoiding whatever look Iori was giving him now. His heart pattered quickly in his chest, but before he could continue to feel so flustered, Riku immediately scolded himself for his behavior. Why were his instincts acting so wildly today? It was spring, and they were stronger than usual… not to mention, Iori’s alpha-scent was much thicker than Riku was used to. He wondered, but he had to change the subject before his omega-like attitude made Iori question anything. He perked up and gave Iori a smile to cover it up, saying, “By the way, is there something I can help you with…?”

Iori blinked quickly, as if he had also forgotten what was going on. He shuffled to reach into his coat as he said, “I’ve come to deliver a letter I received from the old woman who runs the manjuu shop. You helped her the other day while she rested after her condition worsened during her walk.”

“Ah, the old lady from that time…!” Riku blinked, taking the letter from Iori’s hand as it was extended to him. “I’m glad her health has improved…!”

“It’s good that your popularity among the people of the city is high, but your mistakes on official documents stand out.” Riku tensed up at the sudden scolding that had just begun, which pulled his attention away from the letter. He raised round, shimmering eyes to Iori’s, noticing the alpha’s unwavering stare as he spoke. The sight had Riku feeling rigid, for he smelled yet another surge of alpha pheromones come from the taller detective. The scent had Riku frozen in place.

With horror, he realized that his own omega scent was starting to drift from his neck. Riku’s eyes darted to a nearby clock, and with a dreading realization, he noticed that his suppressants were wearing off, and he had to go take them in a secluded location where no one could see- especially not Iori. The mere sight of the pills would expose everything to the keen detective. What was most alarming to Riku was that Iori’s presence was pulling Riku’s omega side out faster than he anticipated; he should have had at _least_ half an hour more before the pills truly wore off. At this rate, Iori would smell his true scent, and realize everything…!

“For example,” Iori continued on, for he seemly didn’t notice anything yet, “on your recent written report…”

 _“Ah!!”_ Riku snapped loudly, wanting to avoid Iori’s lecture, yet also desperate to get away from the stoic, attractive alpha that was making him feel rather weak in the knees. Iori paused, looking at him with incredulous eyes. Realizing how bizarre he sounded with such an outburst, Riku weakly stammered out an excuse. “I’m currently on patrol, so please inquire about that at some other time! Now, if you’ll excuse me!” And with that, Riku turned around abruptly and darted away as fast as he could, his heart still pounding his chest from the painfully close call.

“Wait, Nanase-san!?” Iori’s voice called out after him, and Riku fought his urge to run back to Iori. “We’re still in the middle of our conversation, you know!”

Riku darted down a discreet alleyway, breathing heavily from his exertion. At least he was somewhere secluded now- he glanced around and noticed there was nobody in sight. Grateful for the privacy, Riku leaned against the wall to collect himself. His heart still pounded from his run, yet also his quickly emerging omega instincts were making him flushed and even more short of breath than usual. He trembled slightly and felt his pockets, hoping to find his suppressants there. When he touched the familiar shape of the packaging, he let out a little sigh of relief and reached for it.

Though before he could get there, Riku gasped as he was suddenly yanked backwards, a hand slamming over his mouth.

Shocked from the sudden assault, Riku tensed up momentarily, and a shooting pain went through him as something was stabbed into his neck.

_A needle…!_

Riku struggled against the person who held him back, but some sort of liquid was injected into him. Immediately his head whirled and he felt his body go weak. Whatever it was, it was working fast…!

Riku noticed his suppressant pills slip out of his pocket and fall to the ground. Despair was the last thing he felt as his head became clouded and foggy with the effect of the drug. Blackness began to encase his vision, and Riku unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness.

_Somebody, help…!_

 

-

 

No one else was taking this seriously enough, he swore it.

Tamaki was lounging around, snacking on King Pudding as per usual. Banri was flipping through a magazine. His own brother was nowhere to be seen.

Iori felt like he should focus and prepare for the task ahead. He was concentrating on his work, occasionally looking up at the door, checking his phone, and glancing at his computer. He wondered how everyone else could act so relaxed and nonchalant when Tsumugi was potentially getting a lead about a gang’s meeting spot this very moment. If her data was correct, then they would get permission to take the squad cars and check out their potential camp. Why was everyone relaxing like it was just any other day? This was good news, for this gang had been causing some trouble- nothing major, but Iori was impatient to punish them.

Besides his former concentration, Iori’s own thoughts began to drift off as well. He recalled how earlier that morning, Riku was very fidgety and eager to get away from Iori as soon as he could. He had been suspicious of the new officer since he was hired, truth be told. Riku had no composure at all, and that was why he made mistakes. As long as he didn’t do it again, maybe Iori could let it slide.

Yet, he couldn’t forget what happened at the very end of their conversation. It was true that, because of the spring season, Iori’s sense of smell was heightened. As an alpha, he was attuned to scenting out other alphas and especially omegas during this season, so he was particularly sensitive today to all the varying scents around him, even on a casual walk outside.

So when he smelled the unmistakable, tantalizing scent of _omega_ wafting from the painfully adorable officer in front of him, Iori was only a little surprised.

Riku was an omega.

The discovery wasn’t appalling to Iori- it explained why the was so _unreasonably_ attracted to the new officer. Why every time Riku smiled, Iori felt his heart swell and slam from how cute it was, how every time Riku shifted a certain way, Iori found himself staring at the glimpse of his slender back and the shape of his ass. No wonder Iori always wanted to be near Riku, to tease him and fluster him even more.

However, everyone knew omegas were treated rather poorly in society. They were paid less than everyone else, yet it was most expensive for omegas to live, for they spent so much on suppressants, contraceptives and even insurance. Omegas were often targeted by criminals, particularly alpha-type criminals who allowed their instincts to run wild. Since omegas were rather uncommon to begin with, they tried to mask their identities by posing as betas to get by easier. No one could blame them, and plenty of omegas were easily able to maintain suppressants and go by unnoticed.

Unless the omega was someone like Riku- careless and oftentimes oblivious. It was cute, but risky. Iori would have to make sure Riku’s secret stayed safe, for if he was discovered as an omega by the others, he would likely get fired for lying about his identity.

Either that, or he would get a decrease in his paycheck, which might be humiliating enough for the poor omega to quit. That was what happened most often from what Iori has heard, anyways. And Riku, while he might have lied, was so determined to do well that Iori didn’t have the heart to expose his secret.

Sighing, Iori turned back down to the papers on his lap. If he didn’t focus, he would never get through these documents. He raised his head, about to order the others to get off their butts and do something more productive when the door flew open, revealing a wide-eyed, frantic Mitsuki. Iori furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his brother, who hadn’t been around for a while, and immediately wondered what he was up to.

“Iori, there’s been an incident!” Mitsuki blurted out, stepping into the room and catching the attention of everyone who was seated about.

“What happened?” Iori pressed.

“It seems the new police officer, Riku… has been kidnapped!”

Iori’s blood ran cold. Maybe it was his alpha instincts, but something icy and chilling made his entire body go rigid with fear and an urge to protect. “... Seriously? I thought he seemed a bit clumsy, but he was even kidnapped? He’s supposed to be a police officer…” Iori sighed, irritated at the fact that something like this could happen so early on in his job. Needless to say, Iori knew he could save his scolding for later, when Riku was safe. “Do we know by who?”

Mitsuki frowned and gravely said, “The international terrorist organization… Code Name: 256. It’s that group of three with the poker face leader, the syrince maniac, and the spy who’s a master of disguise.” Iori shifted uncomfortably, feeling his stomach twist and tighten as Mitsuki went on. “I never thought the day would come when the comparatively peaceful Ainana Station would hear that dangerous name so close to our home…”

“We need to combine our powers, save Nanase-san, and return peace to Ainana City,” Iori declared, standing to his feet immediately and raising his chin authoritatively.

“You’ve got it, partner!” Mitsuki winked with a grin, then nodded to the others in the room. “Banri-san, can you gather all information you can find about Code Name: 256?”

“I’ve been on it this whole time,” Banri said, nodding at his laptop that he had been furiously typing away at. Iori shifted his attention to Tamaki.

“Rikkun’s been kidnapped…” Tamaki murmured, his spoonful of pudding suspended in mid-air as he processed the information. His aqua-blue eyes shifted to look up at Mitsuki and Iori. “I’ll do anything to help… for 7 King Puddings.”

“You’re our comrade, why are you making a demand!?” Mitsuki scolded. Then, with an aggravated sigh, he said, “Jeez, it can’t be helped. I’ll buy as many as you want, so put your all into it!”

“Really!?” Tamaki beamed, standing to his feet immediately. “Awesome! I love you, Mikki!”

“Ah, yeah yeah, I love you too!” Mitsuki waved him off with a hand and a roll of his eyes. Iori almost laughed, but more serious things were on his mind: mainly Riku’s safety. How on earth did he manage to get kidnapped, Iori wondered.

“Alright, let’s get our big Rikkun Rescue Mission underway,” Tamaki said decisively, sounding very motivated now thanks to the promise of pudding. He was a simple person to please, Iori noted. Then, the larger alpha’s eyes lit up as he continued, “Oh yeah, I ran into the chief earlier. He seemed really different than normal, something was weird. Do you know anything about it?”

“The chief?” Iori blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “You mean Chief Nikaidou?”

“Strange, huh…” Mitsuki tapped his chin. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him around recently.”

“He hasn’t come to the usual coffee shop much, either…” Tamaki noted lightly.

“You and the chief always fought over the last doughnuts at that cafe…” Mitsuki laughed softly, then continued on more seriously. “Hmmm, I see, this situation is getting strange… we will have to look into not just Riku, but also if there was anything suspicious happening around him. Thanks, Tamaki!”

“Yeah, I’ll start preparing,” Tamaki promised, then headed out.

“I’ll send all the info I can find to your phones,” Banri informed them. “I’ll stay here at the station.”

“Thank you,” Iori nodded to him, then looked to Mitsuki. “Nii-chan, we should get ready to go as well.”

“Got it!” Mitsuki replied, and they were on the move.

 

-

 

“Alright, I see we’re all here!”

Mitsuk’s eyes flicked between Iori and Tamaki, who were stationed outside of the squad cars all ready to go.

“My subordinates are on standby,” Tamaki said. “They’ve got three people, and we’ve got a lot, so we can’t lose.”  
  
“I’m gonna go over things again, just in case,” Mitsuki said sternly. “The hideout Code Name: 256 is using is an abandoned factory in the outskirts of Ainana City, according to Banri-san. Starting now, that’s where we’ll be infiltrating.”

“Understood, Nii-san,” Iori nodded once to express his comprehension, though he couldn’t help but to feel impatient to get a move on. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaky, making him feel more jittery than usual. Knowing Riku- an omega- was in danger had Iori’s protective alpha instincts going wild. He just wanted Riku to be safe- Riku, a clumsy, oftentimes stupid, yet irresistibly cute omega, all on his own, likely terrified...

“Iorin, aren’t you a bit more eager than normal? Did something happen?” Tamaki’s question cut into Iori’s thoughts. He tensed up, wondering if his concern was way too obvious.

“What are you talking about? I’m always eager to solve a case,” Iori covered. The truth was, he couldn’t tell Tamaki or Mitsuki about Riku’s secret- his identity as an omega. It was too outrageous. Iori had begun to wonder if maybe, Riku was kidnapped _because_ he was an omega… that meant his kidnappers knew Riku’s secret too. The thought of Riku being kidnapped for his omega biology infuriated Iori for a reason he did not understand.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Iori? You’re spacing out…” Mitsuki said hesitantly, waving his hand in front of Iori’s face. The alpha blinked a few times to snap out of his thoughts, now feeling troubled and even more anxious to save Riku as soon as they could.

“No, it’s nothing,” Iori shrugged him off.

“We’re gonna be sneaking into this place, so don’t space out, Iorin,” Tamaki scolded softly. Iori sulked a bit and glared at the other alpha. _For normally doing nothing but eating pudding, he sure is focused when it comes to work…_ Iori thought begrudgingly.

“Ah, right, Banri-san also told us that the cafe Tamaki regularly goes to suddenly closed starting yesterday,” Mitsuki spoke up, finger raised in the air. “And around the same time, Ainana Hospital suddenly lost contact with a pediatrician that works there, and they’ve gone into panic. Something about this stinks, don’t you think?”

“Due to our city being so small, the only large hospital with a pediatrics center is Ainana hospital, after all…” Iori regarded, tensing his eyebrows in thought. “It makes sense that they’d fall into chaos.”

“What?” Tamaki’s eyes widened in response to Mitsuki’s words. “The coffee shop is closed too? That’s strange… it’s famous for never taking a day off.”

“It definitely stinks,” Iori agreed dryly.

“Yeah…” Tamaki nodded along.

“Well, I’m sure everything will be solved if we get going to the abandoned factory. Let’s go!”

Relieved that they were finally going to get on their way, Iori was quick in getting into his squad car. Mitsuki got in with him while Tamaki drove separately, many other cars of officers in his wake.

 

-

 

It seemed like hours later before Riku finally, slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was hot. Unbearably… indescribably hot.

Riku felt a sinking sensation in his gut. His mind was still clouded and his vision was hazy, but now his face burned- actually, every inch of his skin felt feverish. His breaths were short and he let out a low whimper, unsure why he was whining the way he was, but knowing something was deeply, utterly wrong.

Riku’s heart thudded insistently against his chest, causing heat to spread everywhere in his body. He felt weak, like he could barely manage to sit up, and he wanted to wipe the sweat from his temple but his hands… they were tied behind his back.

With a jolt of realization, Riku finally heaved himself up so he sat upright, but he flinched from the sight of an unfamiliar man.

This man was blond, with piercing blue eyes and a dashing smile. Riku shrunk back from the overwhelming scent of _alpha_ wafting from where he stood, and he immediately squeezed his thighs together nervously. The man’s eyes were prying, narrowed and wolfish; he felt frightened and confused, above all else.

“Hi, Riku…” the man spoke, his voice lilting with a foreign accent. “How are you feeling?”

He had never seen this man before. Riku’s heart began pattering quickly and he trembled, distress clouding his mind before he could reason about why he was here. He noticed another form shift from the shadows, and out stepped someone familiar in a pediatrician’s uniform.

It was…!

“Sougo-san…!?” Riku stammered, gawking at the sight of his beta friend standing before him, a strange smirk spreading on his lips. An uncomfortable feeling wormed in Riku’s gut. “H-Hey! What’s going on? Why are you doing this!?” Frantic and terrified, Riku glanced between the two of them, shaking weakly from his strange physical state. “I’ll arrest you! This kind of thing is bad- I’m an officer, you know!”

“Sorry, Riku…” Sougo spoke, his voice silky-smooth and laced with ulterior motives. Riku gulped, cowering from the glint in his eyes. “Starting today, I’m no longer your friend. Since you’re such a good boy, I’m sure you’ll understand, right?”

Riku’s breath hitched from fear. His heart raced faster and faster, and he smelled another strong scent of alpha coming from behind him. Panic-stricken, Riku looked over his shoulder, his eyes fearfully settling on a tall, familiar man with glasses on his nose.

“Chief…?” Riku breathed weakly. Was Chief Nikaido here to save him…? Riku hoped for that, but the police chief wasn’t running in with a gun pointed to the blond man and Sougou. No- he was dressed differently as well, completely clad in black with a sneer on his lips. He licked them slowly as he stared at Riku, and the omega tried to shrink in on himself even more, feeling completely and utterly trapped.

“Ha, don’t make me laugh…” Yamato scoffed as he came closer. “You can barely write up a report properly, and you call yourself a police officer? There’s no point in only being loved by the citizens.”

“Huh…?” Riku managed to say, feeling petrified in his place as the alpha stood and loomed over his form. “Why are you saying…?”

“You don’t know anything about us,” Yamato said harshly, staring down at Riku and asserting his alpha dominance. Riku cowered down obediently, his heart racing in terror. “You don’t know anything about me. And I’m sure Mitsu and Ichi are going through a lot just for you.”

“T-Those nicknames…” Riku said tightly, his eyes beginning to rim with tears. It was true. This really was Chief Nikaido.

“Riku, please don’t make a fuss…” the blond man spoke up again, now also making his way over to Riku’s quivering form. Riku wanted to scoot back, or away somehow- but there was nowhere to go. Yamato was towering over one side of him, Sougo on his other side, and now the blond was coming closer…

“Master is a quick-tempered man,” the blond continued, nodding to Yamato. “If you stay quiet, you won’t run into too much trouble…”

Gulping nervously, Riku stared up at his face, praying to see some sort of humanity in his expression. “... Are you a good person?” Riku asked doubtfully, his eyes shimmering with fear and tears. “Somehow, you remind me of the person who runs the coffee shop…”

“That’s not important,” the blond cut him off, now standing right before Riku, his shadow stretching over the trapped omega. Riku wished he could hide somehow, but his hands were still tightly restrained, and every time Riku moved, he felt something… strange, between his legs… the sensation was unlike anything Riku had felt, and he was impossibly more startled by the strange shifts in his body. Did it have to do with the drug he was injected with earlier…?

“You poor thing…” Sougo cooed, making Riku grit his teeth in disdain and peer up at his former friend in regret. “You haven’t gone through a _heat_ before, have you?”

A jolt of realization struck Riku’s heart. His eyes widened and his lips parted while dread sank low and heavy in his stomach.

He didn’t get to take his suppressants… and now, after being so close to Iori and these other alphas… he had gone into his first heat.

Now, the predatory stares of the two alphas and even the beta in the room all made sense. Riku began to shudder as fear gripped hold of him, clenching down on his heart and his windpipe, making it hard for him to breathe. At this rate, he would go into a full-blown attack…!

“No… no!” Riku whimpered as they all came in closer, their alpha-scents getting stronger than before. Did they plan to have their way with him, in this vulnerable state…? Riku had no way out, no escape from these lust-ridden alphas, and he was horrified of possibly being ravished like this…!

A large _bang_ echoed throughout the warehouse they were in, pausing the alphas and Sougo in their tracks.

“Looks like they’ve finally arrived…” Yamato grumbled.

“They’re earlier than expected,” Sougo remarked. “They seem to be quite capable opponents, Master.”

“Yeah, I know that well… let’s go check it out,” Yamato said, jerking his chin towards the sound. “The omega is useless. He can’t even stand like this, anyways.”

“Right,” the blond left a lingering, hungry stare on Riku before turning to follow the others. Riku trembled nervously, watching their retreating forms desperately.

“Sougo-san! You can’t go!” Riku called out pitifully, simply not wanting to be alone. He let out a weak cry as he fell to the ground, landing on his shoulder onto the cold concrete floor. The figures of the three had disappeared, and Riku was left entirely alone in a dark, vacant space.

Riku whimpered, shuddering harshly as a wave of hot, thick desire rolled down his body. He felt something wet and slippery coating his thighs, and his pants were beginning to feel tight around the crotch. What was this sensation, and why was it happening now, of all times…? Riku’s breath was short and he huffed, his face flushing from the lack of oxygen and his heated state, his eyes glazed over as he twitched weakly against the ground.

From the opposite direction of where the kidnappers went, a shuffle made Riku’s eyes dart over. He froze up, about to ask who was there when he smelled another alpha scent- but not one that was unfamiliar.

Riku’s heart leapt with joy when he saw sharp gray eyes, clouded with fear and worry. The alpha was rushing towards him, his beige jacket fanning out behind him as he ran. Riku gasped, “Ahh…! D-Detective Izumi!?”

“Nanase-san-” Iori hissed, kneeling down before Riku and scooping him up into his arms. It happened so quickly that Riku wasn’t ready- he jolted from the sudden touch, which sent hot sparks along his body. Riku grit his teeth, yet a needy whimper still leaked through, and a mortified blush spread hot across Riku’s cheeks.

“A-Ah, u-uhm… Detective I-Izumi… I-I can… explain…” Riku shakily proposed, finding it hard to speak now that he was suddenly becoming so hot and needy, his voice strained from his building desire. What was going on in Iori’s head, he wondered, finding Riku in such a state…? He needed to find an excuse, and fast, if he didn’t want his cover to be blown… but with a crushing feeling, Riku realized it might be too late. He was sure his pheromones were suffocatingly powerful.

“Nanase-san, I’ve known you were an omega, and I can see… your… current state,” Iori said tensely, his eyes flicking over Riku’s trembling form. Alarm had Riku’s eyes blinking wider, despite their darker shade from his lust-ridden state.

“W-Wait, you…?”

“You’re not very good at covering it up,” Iori scolded softly. “And you can stay like this for punishment for getting captured.” Riku felt a tap to his tied hands, and a flush bled from his cheeks down to his neck from shame.

“Cute…”

Riku blinked at Iori hesitantly after hearing the word slip from the detective’s lips. Iori was staring at him, his usually cold eyes soft and shiny, his cheeks pinkish with… adoration, was it? Riku was too dazed to tell, but he couldn’t respond, for Iori was already moving about. Iori gripped Riku’s body close to his chest, as if he was protecting him from the world, then stood with the omega cradled in his arms. Riku leaned his head weakly against Iori’s shoulder, allowing the alpha to carry him like a damsel in distress as he turned to leave the warehouse.

Riku felt lightheaded from all the movement. He closed his eyes as Iori ushered him out, the sounds of gunfire and banging echoing far behind him. Guilt squeezed at his stomach for having caused so much trouble for Iori and the others, and he desperately wanted to apologize to them when he got the chance.

For now… Riku closed his eyes, simply hoping that this would all be over quickly. He prayed everyone was safe and escaped this ordeal unharmed. And… he wished that he could figure out how to deal with his heat, and fast.

Riku drifted into an uneasy slumber, but he was certainly feeling much safer now that he was held securely in Iori’s arms.

 

-

 

The scent was suffocating.

Iori was an alpha, and he had known this since puberty. Spring always had his senses on edge, his body feeling more tingly than usual, but besides that there was nothing out of the ordinary. One thing was certain: he had never encountered an omega before, and he hadn’t realized the affect their pheromones would have on him.

It was common knowledge that the scent of an omega’s heat was what drove alphas into their ruts, so Iori knew exactly what was happening to him now, even if he wasn’t equipped to handle the sensations building up in his groin.

His blood felt hot, his vision suddenly sharp as he looked out for danger. His nose seemed more sensitive than ever before, smelling even the most stale scents of other alphas. Riku had fresh alpha-scent on him, and the odors surrounded the helpless omega when Iori found him. In fact, it was only due to Iori’s heightened sense of smell and hearing that he was able to find Riku so quickly in an empty factory in the late afternoon, when scents of huge variety were buzzing all over.

Now more than ever, Iori’s alpha instincts were raging nearly out of control. He had never felt himself get as shaken as this, as terrified and as _ferocious_ as he was feeling. His teeth were grinding together, growls seething through them as he carried Riku to his squad car. Even the distant scent of Tamaki had Iori’s throat rumbling with a threatening growl, not because Tamaki would hurt Riku but simply that he was another alpha. Interestingly enough, he scented Chief Nikaido, a foreign alpha and a somewhat familiar beta scent, but Iori didn’t focus on it all.

His top priority in that moment was Riku. Riku was an omega in need of help- of Iori’s help.

He put Riku in the passenger seat, then climbed into the driver’s side as quickly as he could. Iori’s breathing was becoming labored- he had to drive back to the station as quickly as possible, before his mind was entirely fogged up by lust.

After leaving a simple message for Mitsuki and Tamaki _(“Nanase-san has urgent needs to be attended to. Do not worry, I have it under control.”)_ , Iori switched on the sirens and took off flying down the road. Cars stopped and moved out of his way as he sped towards the station, to Iori’s satisfaction. His heart was pounding harder and faster, his skin burning hotter as pulsating waves of desire raked down his spine.

His pants were getting awfully tight, too… Riku was panting, hardly able to speak, his face flushed a gorgeous red as he tilted his head back against the car seat.

“I-Iori… please…”

Iori tensed up at the sound of his name rather than the formal ‘Detective Izumi’ that Riku had addressed him with until now. He spared a quick glance at Riku and nearly jumped up at the sight.

Riku was squeezing his thighs together, trying desperately to create some sort of friction against the tented erection straining underneath. A dark, damp pool of slick was visible on his thighs, and a little on the seat- Iori almost couldn’t look away until he remembered he was still driving. Shaken, he focused back on the road, his mouth watering from the alluring sight beside him.

Riku was responding to the heavy rut-scent likely hanging in the air, and with a pang of guilt Iori realized he was likely making Riku’s pain and heat even more intense. Thankfully, the station was just ahead, and Iori skidded to a halt in the back of it before flinging his seatbelt off and clambering out of the car.

Iori carried Riku into the building, glaring around carefully in case anyone saw. Luckily, no one was in sight- it seemed most of the officers employed there were at the factory with the others- and they seemed to have the building more or less to themselves. If nothing else, Iori was thankful they had his office.

With an irritable click of his tongue, Iori realized he should have gone to his own home, but there was no way he could get Riku’s omega scent out of his home before Mitsuki returned. As strange at it sounded, Iori’s office was the better option in this situation. Riku’s home was likely the absolute best place, but the heat-ridden omega likely wasn’t coherent enough to tell Iori his address.

And the truth of the matter was that Riku couldn’t hold on any longer. He needed relief, _now._

Once in his office, he set Riku down onto his desk and pushed aside most of the items on top of it. Papers slid down to the ground and pens rolled across the floor. He grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and freed Riku’s hands; the omega sighed and pulled them forward, stretching them out and rubbing at his wrists.

“Nanase-san…”

Riku turned his attention to Iori, his breaths shaky and thin. Iori’s heart lurched, pulling him closer to the sweet, timid omega sitting right before him. His chest fluttered with affection and desire- a mixture of his natural desire to mate and his own undoubtedly romantic feelings. The realization had Iori’s cheeks reddening with slight embarrassment.

He reached up, cupping Riku’s soft, warm cheek in the palm of his hand. “I… I want to help you. And I’ve… I actually…”

Iori frowned, struggling to get the words out. Riku blinked at him, clearly dazed and shifting impatiently with his burning lust. “Detective Izumi…?” His voice was airy and expectant, eyes darkened and gleaming enchantingly. Iori licked his lips, wanting so terribly to kiss the precious man on his desk, to shove his tongue deep inside of him, to claim the omega as his very own mate.

Iori shuddered with the intensity of his thoughts. Then, with a low, tense voice, Iori confessed, “I’ve taken a liking to you… and I want to mate you.”

Riku’s breath hitched, his face flushing red that spread across his cheeks visibly from ear to ear. His eyes shone with an unmistakable expression of pure amazement, and then he managed to whisper, “M-Me…? You… you want _me?”_

“More than ever,” Iori whispered unevenly, his voice trembling slightly with his overwhelming desire. And instead of getting a verbal answer, Riku reached up, rested his arms around Iori’s neck, and connected their lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss.

An intense tremor ran up Iori’s spine, making him shudder as Riku kissed him passionately. His lips were soft and plushy, pressing insistently against his own. Within seconds, Iori’s tongue was delving deep inside that small, damp mouth, licking around and exploring every crevice. Riku’s tongue danced with his own, slipping along its length in small, shy and playful flicks. Iori gasped around their intertwined tongues, then stepped forward to press their bodies together. Iori’s massive, hardened length prodded between Riku’s legs, hinting at what was to come. Riku whimpered, arching his back so that he leaned fully against Iori’s demanding form, which was pushing Riku so far back that he was forced to lay down onto the desk.

A pleased growl leaked out of the alpha’s throat, unintentional yet true to the surge of heat he felt inside. Riku responded with a shudder, his mouth parting just a bit more to allow Iori’s tongue in deeper. The kissing was nice, hot and sloppy, but the truth was they both needed to get their clothes off and fast.

At least, Riku did. The poor omega’s pants were soaked and probably very uncomfortable. Iori pulled away from his kiss-swollen lips, a filament of saliva connecting them until Iori backed up far enough for it to break. Riku lay there, flushed and panting, blinking up at Iori with helpless, lust-ridden eyes. Meeting his gaze, Iori’s inner alpha asserted himself in his expression and voice as he gave a clear command to Riku.

“Nanase-san, turn over and present yourself to me.”

He backed up far enough to allow Riku to turn over. The omega had obeyed him in a heartbeat, likely stirred up and flustered beyond belief. Iori watched keenly as Riku pushed his pants and underwear down, gasping when his bare bottom met the air. Iori’s mouth immediately watered at the delectable sight; shiny, slippery wetness slid down his thighs and dripped down onto the floor.

Iori felt a pull, a primal urge deep in his stomach to just shove himself inside, but he wouldn’t abuse Riku’s body like that. With a temor, he pushed that urge down and controlled it with a vice grip, his eyes sharply scanning up and down Riku’s body. The omega was bent over his desk, reaching back to spread his cheeks apart for Iori’s viewing pleasure.

“Detective Izumi…” Riku breathed wantonly, casting Iori a darkened look over his shoulder.

Unexpectedly, a smirk spread on his lips as he added, “Or should I say… _Iori.”_

The detective growled lowly to the point where it was almost a snarl. In a heartbeat’s time, he was bent over Riku’s body, his face mere inches from Riku’s own. The challenge had Iori’s alpha instincts raging and tingling, and he licked his teeth with desire as he rutted his clothed length against Riku’s inviting ass. “Do you want me to be rough with you, _Riku?”_

As he hissed those words out, he reached down and plunged a finger inside of his hot, slick ass, making the omega gasp and buck his hips desperately. Iori wasted no time in pumping his finger in and out, and feeling his ass loosen up encouraged Iori to thrust a second finger inside.

“H-Hah- _ahh...!”_ Riku gasped out adorable, breathy little sounds, spurring Iori on further. Hearing such pleasured noises fall from his omega’s rosy-pink lips had Iori’s body burning with insatiable desire. He reached as far in as he could, prodding his fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves that caused Riku to cry out louder than before. Iori’s breaths became raspy and his own body began to shake, heat pulsing down between his legs in waves. All he wanted was to plunge inside his omega, to hear him _scream,_ to mark him as his own-

A knock on the door sent an icy chill down Iori’s spine. He froze, staring sharply up at his office door, his heart thundering in his chest. His fingers stopped moving inside Riku’s hot, slippery ass, causing the needy omega to whimper. The sound could have been heard- Iori sharpy shushed him. He was the top detective in this department; to be caught fucking his to-be mate in his office of all places would not only be indecent, but surely get both him and Riku fired.

Riku especially, since he was marked as a beta on the police records in order to get a higher pay. If anyone else found out that he was an omega, surely Riku would be fired for not only _being_ an omega, but also for lying about it when he applied to be on the task force. For Iori’s own sake, but especially Riku’s, they could _not_ get caught.

How could Iori have been so careless? He hissed softly in irritation, internally scolding himself for his foolish behavior. He acted upon his instincts, since he reacted so strongly to a helpless omega in heat… he should have been more rational. Iori was a perfectionist; now, he was ashamed of himself for screwing up.

But now, he was in this situation, and he only had one option: to go from here. Iori thought quickly.

“One moment,” Iori called out, then sprung into action.

He pulled his fingers out from Riku’s behind, shoved them in the boys mouth and let him suckle for a second before yanking him off of the desk. A soft gasp escaped Riku’s lips as he was pulled away, his legs wobbly and weak. Iori shoved him to his knees, and the omega trembled with delight from the act of submission. He pushed Riku under the desk, then silently and efficiently straightened out his desk as swiftly as he could.

_One last thing-_

Iori yanked the second drawer down on the left-hand side of his desk open, then hurriedly grabbed a bottle of room spray. After generously spraying it around his desk to the point of nearly overwhelming himself, he cleared his throat and said, “Come in.”

After timidly opening the door, Tsumugi stepped inside, cowering like she had known she was doing something terribly wrong. Iori willed himself to calm down to the best of his ability- it must have terrified her to walk into a room swamped with infuriated alpha scent and a glare as sharp as daggers aimed at her. He didn’t want to blow his cover, nor cause any unnecessary drama.

At least it was Tsumugi- she likely wouldn’t say anything to their Chief... as long as Iori was careful.

From under the desk, Riku panted softly. His hands gripped the insides of Iori’s thighs and began to push, prying his legs open slowly. Iori swallowed tensely, yet showed no shift in his expression. “Tsumugi-san. What can I do for you? Do you have any more data on why Code Name: 256 targeted Ainana Town?” Iori did truly wonder about the terrorists, and he was even more enraged with them after that stunt they tried to pull on his precious little Riku. Yet despite his question, his mind was fogged with lust, and below, Riku silently unzipped Iori’s pants. The sound was soft enough to be drowned out by the fan buzzing from inside the office, but Iori still gulped tightly.

Iori wanted to glare at him, but he kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead.

Even as his cock was brought out into the air and Riku’s hot breath fanned over the tip, Iori remained silent and squeezed his fists together.

“Ah… yes!” Tsumugi came forward, looking slightly flustered and hesitant. She rubbed her lips together and stepped closer, although it looked as if she was being forced to advance to Iori’s desk. Her eyes flicked around nervously, even suspiciously, but she seemed to shake her head to clear herself of her hesitations. “I heard from Tamaki-kun that you had returned with Riku-kun! Is he okay?"

Iori kept his expression steady as he replied, "Yes, Nanase-san is alright. He is in the restroom and I will bring him home once he is finished." The excuse was flimsy, but Iori couldn't think of anything else swiftly enough. He decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Do you have any more data?"

"Y-Yes!" Tsumugi stammered, likely embarrassed that Iori had to repeat himself. "Uhm… here.”

She extended a folder to Iori, her eyes fixed down to the ground. He reached out and took the paper, his eyes widening when she suddenly leaned down.

“Tsumugi-san?” Iori asked breathlessly, suddenly irrationally terrified that she had noticed something- Riku’s slick, an article of his clothing, a strand of his hair- but when she stood up again, she was merely holding a pen between her fingers.

“This was on the ground!” Tsumugi said innocently with a bright smile, then casually placed it on Iori’s desk. The detective nodded, cursing himself for getting so visibly worked up over nothing, then tried to cover it up with a small sigh as he opened the folder. He knitted his eyebrows together, honestly trying to focus on the words before him, but when he looked down he saw Riku’s round, adorable eyes between his thighs, and gorgeous pink lips parting to-

“A- _Ah-”_ Iori gasped as Riku began to boldly suckle on the head of his cock.

“Detective Izumi…?” Tsumugi asked tentatively, startled by his outburst. A flush spread across Iori’s face, making his ears burn with embarrassment. He had been so good at holding himself together until now! He couldn’t afford a slip-up now!

“I was surprised by this pattern…!” Iori covered up, pointing to a theory about the reason for Ainana Town being targeted. Luckily for Iori, he was able to explain himself without a hitch. “It looks like they were forming an arch from East to West, but... they went out of their way, far North, to come here.”

“Oh…! I didn’t see that!” Tsumugi’s eyes sparkled as she looked down at the papers, now thinking even more about the terrorist group’s motivation. Iori held back a flinch as Riku lapped up the side of his cock, trailing his hot tongue all the way up to the tip. Iori’s toes curled in his shoes _. Damn,_ the little omega was going to get it later, that was certain…

“Yes, you see, I also think that a factory makes the most sense because according to previous meeting sites, they always-” Iori clenched his teeth suddenly to hold back a groan. Riku had begun bobbing his head up and down his throbbing length, eagerly sucking on it like it was delicious candy. Around his cock, a little whimper snuck out; loud enough for Tsumugi to notice the sound. She blinked and looked up, clearly oblivious- Iori was damn lucky that the girl wasn’t intuitive enough to realize the situation. Her nose must not be very sharp, either- it was that, or Iori’s room spray was stronger than he realized.

Iori straightened his tie and loudly cleared his throat. He reached down with his other hand, grasped the back of Riku’s head, and shoved his cock deep into the omega’s needy throat. Riku made a choked sound, his eyes watering considerably as his mouth was stuffed with Iori’s thick, pulsing need.

 _If that’s what you want, you’re gonna get it._ Iori tightened his fingers in his hair, hoping Riku got the message. Considering the way he was shaking, Iori assumed he understood well enough. Iori’s cock twitched inside Riku’s hot, tight mouth, stimulated at all angles by the damp surroundings and slippery tongue.

“My apologies,” Iori waved his hand lightly, dismissing any concerns Tsumugi may have had. The blonde girl blinked at him, tilting her head slightly with question, so Iori continued on. “This chair is quite old and creaky. Now, where were we?”

Like a good, obedient boy, Riku dutifully got to work while crouched between Iori’s legs. He grasped the base of Iori’s cock and guided it deep into his throat, his entire body quivering with desire. Iori could tell that the omega inside of the redhead was delighted from being dominated like that, and that pleasure was amplified now with Riku in his heated state. The same applied to Iori- the dominant alpha inside of him growled softly with satisfaction as Riku worked to please him.

This silent pleasure didn’t last for long, however. Iori only lasted a little longer in his discussion before he noticed a glare from beneath his desk. He risked a momentary glance down there and saw defiance gleaming in Riku’s scarlet eyes, and then suddenly, the boy began sucking harder and slower at the sensitive head of Iori’s cock. Riku was irritated that Iori wasn’t giving him his full attention, and so he was trying to force Iori to focus on him despite the situation at hand. If Iori didn’t have any control, he would snarl at Tsumugi until she got out in order to please his omega. Yet he still had a grasp of his logic, so he knew that was the worst choice to make.

However, Riku… he was down there, challenging Iori’s focus and composure with that kittenish tongue of his.

 _Cheeky…_ Iori narrowed his eyes as pleasure washed through him like a hot, rushing wave. His cock ached, the stimulation becoming too much for him; he wanted to cum already. Riku smirked a little around his cock and although Iori didn’t see it, he could feel it. He reached down again, knowing that he needed to reassert his alpha dominance or else Riku would win their silent, playful battle.

He threaded his fingers in that soft, fluffy hair, then suddenly grabbed a fistful and yanked Riku’s head back, _hard._

Riku _gasped._ It was loud- if Iori hadn’t broken out into an impromptu coughing fit in that moment, he would have been discovered for sure. Riku’s breathing was labored and heavy, and he squirmed, making even more noise as he shuffled on the carpeted flooring. Iori coughed louder.

“Detective Izumi!? Are you okay?” Tsumugi fretted, and Iori waved his hand to dismiss her concerns as he reached down by the side of his desk for his bottle of water. When he grasped the water out of his bag, he sent a pointed glare at Riku, who was crouched there, a hand cupped over his mouth to silence himself.

 _‘Careful,’_ Iori mouthed to him warningly. Riku blushed darker, and Iori smiled a bit to tease him before he straightened up and drank down a few mouthfuls of water. When he finished, he gathered his breath and cleared his throat a few extra times for emphasis, to be even more convincing than before.

“Yes, I am sorry about that. I had a bit of a coughing fit, but I am alright now.” Iori set the bottle down onto his desk. Clearly over the momentary shock of nearly being discovered, Riku went back to lapping sweetly at the head of his cock, making Iori fidget in his seat throughout the rest of his discussion with Tsumugi. And finally- _finally-_ the girl bowed her head and turned to leave. She seemed as if she was in a hurry to get out, and her face had become flushed nearing the end of their talk. Iori wondered if his pheromones mixed with Riku’s were overpowering the crisp, refreshing scent of the room spray Iori used before she entered. It was possible, especially considering Riku’s state…

Iori peered down, noticing a little puddle of slick on the floor between Riku’s legs. The door closed, and Iori finally let out a gasp as Riku sucked on his cock _hard,_ hollowing out his cheeks and groaning noisily around its girth.

 _“Riku-”_ Iori hissed, tossing his head back. “You’re gonna regret this l-later…”

From the sound of his first name, Riku trembled with excitement- he was likely feeling victorious after the little _stunt_ that he pulled while Tsumugi was in the room.

Suddenly, the pressure on Iori’s cock was gone. Riku had pulled back, his eyes glinting with mischief and his lips swollen as he raspily spoke, _“You’re_ the one being awfully cute now, _I-or-i…~”_

Iori growled threateningly, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. His alpha instincts raged inside him and he grasped the back of Riku’s head, then shoved his cock deep inside Riku’s mouth to stuff him and shut him up for good. Riku sucked, swallowing even more of his cock than before, his eyelashes fluttering with delight as Iori mercilessly began fucking into Riku’s throat.

His hips rolled over and over as he self-indulged in Riku’s hot, sweet mouth- it was so _good_ that Iori’s own mouth parted with gasps and moans. Riku was so needy, his whimpers leaking out constantly as he took Iori’s cock, and Iori was aware of the slick coating the omega’s shuddering thighs and backside. Riku must have been aching with pain, his hole clenching needily around nothing at all…

As if he was reading Iori’s mind, Riku’s hand shakily began to extend and reach behind him, likely to finger himself.

Iori reached down, grasping Riku’s hair authoritatively. “Did I _say_ you could touch yourself?”

Riku’s eyes watered with tears. He was obviously begging with those adorable puppy eyes, but Iori was not going to fall for it. He watched carefully as Riku reluctantly put his hand down, then scratched at the floor pitifully, wiggling his hips slightly. Iori exhaled heavily, his heart melting from the sight. Even if he was so rebellious, he deserved at least a little praise, did he not…?

Iori smiled fondly and pet his hair lovingly, then softly and sweetly whispered, “Good boy…”

Riku trembled in delight, his eyes fluttering shut and as a muffled whimper escaped from the corners of his mouth. He sucked compliantly, his cheeks reddening from the compliment that spilled so adoringly from Iori’s lips. The hot, slippery sensation of Riku’s tongue had Iori exhaling shakily, his eyebrows knitting tightly. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip in Riku’s fluffy hair, tugging especially hard when the tip of Riku’s tongue flicked against the slit of Iori’s cock.

“Riku…” Iori shakily breathed out; he was quickly losing his composure. “Do you remember when I made you warm milk with honey…?”

Appearing slightly confused from the question, Riku peered up at him with his eyes blinking with curiosity. Iori exhaled heavily, then reached down to trail the backs of his fingers along Riku’s slender cheek. The omega shivered, his eyes slipping closed from the sensation. It was only two days ago or so when Riku came into the office, looking a little under the weather. Now that Iori knew he was an omega, it must have been the side-effects of the suppressants that were bothering Riku. After being offered various beverages, like coffee and tea, Riku denied every single one, yet he still looked uncomfortable.

Remembering how he made him warm milk with honey for Mitsuki as a kid, Iori decided to make some for Riku. It always made Mitsuki feel better when he had a cold, when he was sick, or simply having a bad day. It was sure to work on Riku, too. And sure enough, when he brought the beverage to Riku, the adorable new officer had gotten rather excitable over it and drank it with a rosy tint to his cheeks.

It was adorable… and the alpha inside of Iori had rumbled gently with joy at the knowledge that he had pleased and cared for an omega. Recalling this experience and feeling rather frisky, Iori tentatively whispered one careful question.

“Do you want some more milk?”

To emphasize precisely what he meant, Iori’s hand trailed to the base of Riku’s skull, where he gently gripped and guided his cock deeper into Riku’s sore mouth. He wasn’t talking about _real_ milk, of course, but rather… a different kind of milk.

It was dirty, to taint such an innocent moment like he was- but that thought was what ultimately drove Iori over the edge.

And then like that, with his dick nestled so deep into Riku that the omega’s nose was pressed into the dark hairs at the base of Iori’s length, Iori came deeply into his throat.

Riku writhed slightly with a small sound of alarm, so Iori began to pull back, his hips rolling with the waves of pleasure that lapped down his body. He was still releasing, his seed leaking out when his length popped out of Riku’s tender mouth. White, thick liquid slipped from the tip, and Riku eagerly lapped it up, his tongue swiping across the head in even, focused strokes.

Iori could almost imagine little cat ears on his head, flattened from embarrassment. It was _painfully_ precious, Iori could almost get hard again at just the thought. He exhaled shakily, gazing down at Riku while murmuring, “Wow, you’re lapping it up like a kitten… so cute…”

Riku let out a little sound that resembled a mewl, his eyes teary from the delightful abuse his mouth and throat had endured. Regardless, he parted his lips and dragged his tongue up Iori’s pulsing dick, making sure to get every last drop he could reach.

Iori smiled down at him, proud of the omega’s desire to satisfy the best he could. “Drink my milk up. You’ve earned it with your hard work…”

Riku gasped, pausing for a moment to cough. Dribbles of white slipped down his chin, curling over his red, shiny lips. Iori smirked at him, a rush of power and satisfaction flushing his cheeks a reddish color. “Don’t spill any, now. Drink it all up.”

The omega licked at his lips, but some of the seed dripped onto the floor beneath them. Riku hoarsely whispered, “D-Don’t tease me… you’re awful…” Iori’s cum slipped down over his chin and all the way down to his neck. The alpha focused on his release, watching as some of it was wasted as it fell to the floor. He clicked his tongue, reaching down to cup Riku’s chin and trail his thumb over Riku’s plump, sticky bottom lip.

“Oh my, you spilled some…” Iori observed, his voice light and tense with a gentle threat. Riku tensed up, heavy pants still escaping his lips from how hard he had sucked on Iori’s cock for so long. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red and his eyes watered with regret and shame for having wasted some of Iori’s seed. “Messy thing…” Iori scolded, his voice sharp. Riku cowered slightly as he shrank back into himself, but Iori kept hold of Riku’s chin to keep their eyes level with each other.

“I think you need to be _punished_ for wasting my milk.”

Riku shuddered with regret and secret anticipation. His bottom lip trembled and tears beaded in his eyes, making Iori’s heart swoon. Such a sight made heat burn in Iori's core once again. He wanted to wreck Riku even more than before now and make him cry with humiliation from wasting Iori's cum. The thought made him shudder with desire and pure delight. And most of all…

The results would surely be worth it.

 

-

 

The world was hazy. Objects that were too far away were blurry, but it didn’t matter. Riku wasn’t paying attention to anything but the incredibly seductive, commanding alpha behind him. His fingers were once again pushing in and out of Riku’s ass, spreading him open in preparation for what was to come. He was pushed down onto the desk, panting and whimpering, desperate for Iori’s length.

 _Please, something bigger, inside of me…!_ Riku wanted to beg, but all that came out where whines and pathetic mewls. He rolled his hips back against Iori’s hand, hopefully encouraging the alpha to stop preparing him and to get on with the good part already. He trembled with impatience, gritting his teeth as Iori took his sweet time.

He knew this was partially due to the type of person Iori was, but Iori was also punishing him- making him wait even longer for what he so desperately desired and craved, more than _anything._ Riku wanted to cry from how frustrated he was- his cock ached to badly that it almost hurt. He rubbed against the edge of the desk, no matter how unhelpful that was, just to get _some_ sort of friction. His hands were tied, stretched out on the desk in front of him, and Riku was a pathetic, shaking mess wanting nothing more than to be pounded as hard as Iori could manage. He knew this was his punishment, but surely Iori wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate. Riku was about ready to burst with his anticipation, and his scent was likely causing Iori to go crazy.

Finally, after what felt like hundreds of years, Riku's pleading, begging scent must have driven Iori past his breaking point, for Iori cussed under his breath and pulled his fingers out swiftly. Tears beaded at the corners of Riku’s eyes from the hollow feeling now in his ass, but it wasn’t long before he felt the head of Iori’s cock prodding at his stretched, pulsing hole.

“I-Iori…” Riku whimpered, tilting his head back to peer over his shoulder at his alluring alpha. Iori’s eyes were darker than usual, shaded by his dark bangs, making him look even more hungry and aggressive. Riku shuddered from the sight, his heart swelling in delight at his expression. He submissively arched his backside up higher, wanting so badly for Iori to pleasure him, to mate him… The thought caused a dark flush to spread down Riku’s neck. He breathily sighed out, _“Please…”_

It seemed like that was all the encouragement that Iori needed. He leaned down, growling as he pushed his hips forward and plunged his entire length into Riku in one, deep thrust. The sudden, shocking feeling of fullness had Riku’s entire body lurching, his mouth parting in an almost-silent cry.

 _“H-ahhhh…!!_ I-Ior-” Riku was unable to speak, his body seizing with such intense pleasure that he had no choice but to try and breathe through his gaping mouth. His chest rose and fell quickly as he regained his breath, his head reeling from the immediate feeling of fullness, of Iori’s heavy, thick cock nestled deep inside his heat.

Riku’s world was spinning. His eyes fluttered closed as he slumped against the desk, his entire body quivering from the pleasure that raked his body up and down. He didn’t know how long he’d last like this, when the feeling of Iori simply sitting inside of him felt this amazing already… he was unable to think coherently, his eyes glassy with pleasure and the stings of pain that came from such an intense connection. Heat swept over his body in waves, causing his face to flush darker and beads of sweat to slip down his temples. He managed to part his eyes to cast a pleading look to Iori.

Understanding the meaning of that look, Iori gripped Riku’s hips and began to thrust in and out of his body.

Riku experienced an entirely new kind of pleasure when _friction_ became part of the equation. A wanton sigh unlike any sound he’s ever made spilled past his lips, his body loosening as the sweet, mind-numbing sensation of gratification washed through his body from head to toe. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the feeling, his cock leaking generous amounts of precum as Iori rolled his hips over and over.

“So _good,_ Riku…” Iori breathed shakily, and Riku shivered from the feeling of his warm pants against the back of his neck. Iori had leaned down, pressing their bodies together as he rocked himself in and out of Riku’s body. The feeling of Iori buried so deep inside made Riku shudder with complete delight, and with alarming certainty he realized he never wanted this feeling to go away. His heart squeezed and throbbed with a desire to be mated, an overwhelming need to claim Iori as his own and to be claimed by Iori in turn.

He craned his head forward, exposing his neck to Iori, a silent request to mark him.

Only a few beats passed before Iori was sinking his teeth into Riku’s flesh, causing the omega to tremble and _scream._

 _“A-Ahh-!!_ Ha-ahhh… hah…!!” Riku was incomprehensible, his world fading in and out, his body numb with total pleasure and overwhelming affection as Iori marked him as his own. The feeling of being claimed was utterly perfect, exactly what Riku had dreamed it would be, if not better, and he nearly cried with how _good_ it all felt. Pain sparked from the parts where Iori’s teeth were biting his skin, but the aches were buried with pure desire and passion. Riku felt his climax building deep in his core, causing him to shake and whimper.

Iori released his neck and licked eagerly at the skin, his own breaths unsteady as his thrusts became more frantic. They were uneven, which was so unusual for someone like Iori- to be anything other that perfect was something Iori never wanted to be. Yet there he was, succumbing to his feral desires, his deepest instincts to simply mate and bring both himself and Riku to the peaks of pleasure.

It was incredible.

“I-Iori-!! _I-h-hah-...!_ H-Hhahh...!!” Riku rocked his hips back against Iori’s, making their connection even more obscene, paired with the slapping sound of skin against skin. Saliva slipped out of the corner of Riku’s mouth, messily dripping down his chin- he was utterly lost in the moment, his mind focusing on absolutely nothing but his oncoming orgasm.

“Nhh…! Riku… _R-Ri… hahn…!”_ Iori could barely speak between his possessive growls and gasps, his nails digging hard into Riku’s skin. Riku’s mind was swamped with pheromones and pure sexual ecstasy, his consciousness all but gone as he was fucked even harder against the desk.

Then, his hips bucked _hard_ and he came the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His vision flashed bright white and his body seized up, tightening around Iori’s girth as his mouth parted in a choppy, ragged cry.

“H-Hahhh…!! A- _Ah-...!”_ Riku’s sounds were cut off with a silent cry as he emptied himself onto the side of the desk, his cum splattering all over the wooden surface. Only a few more deep, quick thrusts caused Iori to go over the edge; his grip on Riku’s body tightened and he squeezed, as if Riku was going to try and get away. It was quite the contrary- Riku was shuddering with delight, arching his body to press back into Iori.

He savored their connection, the hot feeling of Iori’s cum filling him to the brim, and the delightful stretch of the knot that was now hardening deep inside of Riku.

Riku sighed out, utterly exhausted and entirely too pleased that he was being knotted. He sulked against the desk, his body shaken with tremors and even more waves of pleasure. Iori was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor, his arms wrapped securely around Riku’s waist.

“Are… are you okay…?” Iori’s voice spoke tentatively, warm against the shell of Riku’s ear. He shivered lightly from the feeling, his heart warming from his tender question. To hear Iori be so affectionate was unusual, but Riku didn’t dislike it. He nodded in response, blinking quickly to keep his eyes from slipping closed.

“It felt… amazing…” Riku admitted, his face burning with his honest words. Iori nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing tender kisses over the mark he made, and Riku’s heart fluttered cheerfully from the ticklish feeling of Iori’s lips against the sensitive bruise.

He still had to mark Iori, but that could happen the next time they had sex, surely. Riku’s heart pounded at the mere thought, but he knew now more than anything that he would want to do this more often than not. Not only was he claimed by Iori, but he had been pining after Iori for some time now, and apparently his feelings were mutual.

“I know what you’re thinking, Nanase-san,” Iori murmured, reverting back to his more formal way of speech. He nuzzled Riku’s soft, fluffy hair, earning a light sigh from Riku’s lips. “I want to be marked by you, too. I know you’re too tired to go again right now, but the sooner the better.”

Riku smiled, feeling giddy at the thought of securing a mate- and not just any mate. It was Iori, possibly the most doting, most attractive alpha Riku had ever met. He had only just experienced this side of the detective, and yet he was already falling so hard. Riku felt truly lucky, to have a mate like Iori.

In the end, Riku was almost thankful he was ambushed today, and that he lost his suppressants; although the situation wasn’t ideal, it brought Iori to this point, where he was now buried all the way inside of Riku. The outcome was certainly worth the experiences that brought him here, in the end. Riku knew that Iori would do all he could to find the group that kidnapped Riku and punish them- he had no doubts about the detective's incredibly keen skills.

“Nanase-san, when the knot goes away, do you… actually want more milk with honey?” Iori asked tentatively, and Riku turned his head to admire the way his alpha blushed at his own offer. The thought warmed Riku’s heart and he smiled widely.

“I’d like three more glasses, please!” Riku teased, and Iori sighed deeply.

“You’re going to be high maintenance, aren’t you?” Iori remarked dryly.

Riku only laughed in response, knowing he was the luckiest, most spoiled omega in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about IoRiku or Riku or Idolish7 at all, hit me up on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Vixenfur) I mostly share MikaYuu and Owari no Seraph just as a heads up. Thanks for the support!


End file.
